The present invention relates to MOS gate controlled ("MOSgated") semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a termination structure for high voltage (600 volts or higher) MOSgated devices or high voltage transistors.
It is known to use a resurf region to terminate a power MOSFET. Alternatively, amorphous silicon can be used to passivate and terminate the MOSFET junctions.